


just keep swimming

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [111]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael gets a pet fish.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	just keep swimming

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Could you write something along Guerin getting a fish pet while living with Alex and the thought of starting to live a stable life along the love of his life? Idk if you are taking prompts of if this is too rambly

"What is that?"

Alex watched in confusion as Michael seemed damn near entranced by a brand new, at least 20 gallon fish tank containing one tiny goldfish on their dining room table that Alex absolutely did not sign off on. In fact, the last they spoke of a pet was a month prior when Michael moved in officially and they both agreed it probably wasn't a good idea to get a dog just yet. There was still a lot going on, too much to fully dedicate time to another living creature. Even that morning when Alex had left for work, Michael had just been laid up in bed and had given no warning signs that he might go to a fucking pet store.

But here he was, looking at a damn goldfish with bigger heart eyes than he gave any other living thing in existence.

"Alex, come see," he ushered, his eyes barely leaving the fish to glance at Alex and wave him over. Alex sighed, shrugging off his uniform jacket and walked closer. He draped his arms around Michael's neck and leaned against the back of the chair, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Look."

"I see," Alex replied, watching the little fish swim around all content. The tank had plants and little structures and Alex wondered how long it took him to set up.

"I just got him acclimated to the water, so good timing," Michael claimed. Alex shook his head.

"Was there a reason you got a fish without talking to me?" Alex asked, trying not to sound irritated. It was easy with how infatuated Michael was with it, but still. Pets sort of required a discussion.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking over his shoulder to Alex, "But we went to the pet store to look at cats because Isobel said her house feels empty and we walked by the fish sectioned and he was all by himself. I couldn't just not get him."

"Did you do any research on how to take care of it? And how much was this tank? You should've at least texted me," Alex said. Michael wrapped his hand around his wrist, tugging him a little closer for a kiss. Alex welcome it but kept it short.

"I did some, gonna do more. The tank was free, Isobel got it from Mrs. Evans from when they had fish as kids. I'm sorry I didn't text you, but I was busy bonding. Relax, it'll be okay," Michael persuaded, giving that stupidly charming smile and reaching for another kiss.

"I thought we said no pets."

"We said no dogs," Michael corrected, nudging his nose against Alex's. Alex relaxed a little more against the back of the chair. "I promise if we break up–which we won't–I'll take the fish. And it's my responsibility so you won't have to feed it or clean it's tank or anything, I promise."

Alex took a deep breath and bowed his face against his neck. Michael's hand reached around and rested against the back of his head. They sat there for a minute, the only sound being little filter on the tank.

He supposed it wasn't so bad. If he took care of it, maybe they could work their way up to a dog. They could treat it as a trial run as a little family.

Chills involuntarily covered his skin at the word. Family. Not just in the broad sense either. Under the same roof, fully dedicated. This made it real. A whole other living thing. Alex pressed a kiss to his throat, nuzzling closer.

"Okay, we can keep the fish," Alex agreed. Michael gave a happy little hum and leaned his cheek against his head.

"Good, 'cause we're already best friends."

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
